


Drawings and Scars

by Ittaby



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Happish Ending, I dont know how to do tags, Issue is resolved toward the end, M/M, Not very descripted but still, Triggers, You've been warned, possible trigger, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittaby/pseuds/Ittaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock is in love with the drawings that appear on his arm from his soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some cutting in here, please know this I do not want to trigger anyone   
> This is just a story based on a prompt I found and I may add another chapter if this one does well

Sock sighed dreamily as he watched the black lines appear on his skin, curving intricately creating another beautiful flower blossom. His soul mate was so talented, he could watch the little designs appear on his arms all day long.

The brunette was brought out of his trance as Jojo, the closest person he had to a best friend, sat down beside him. "You're still looking at your damn arm. God aren't you tired of staring at it yet?" 

Sock rolled his eyes, "I'd never get tired of staring at it. I mean look what they're drawing now." 

Shoving his arm in front of Jojos face she sighed and lowered it back onto the table. Sock was so in love with what this person he didn't even know could do, it was so painfully to watch. "Yeah, yeah it's pretty."

"It's beautiful!"

"Of course it's beautiful." Jojo moved a strand of her blonde bangs behind her ear. "But I mean aren't you making a big deal out of this." Socks smile fell and he looked down at his arm, catching his soul mates final touch to the design with a jagged JC.

He wasn't making a big deal out of this, this was his soulmate. His soulmate who knew that whatever they drew on their arms their other half would see. His soulmate obviously wanted sock to see these. "No. No I'm not making a big deal they drew these for me."

"Or they drew them cause they got bored Napoleon."

"No I just know it, they're drawing it for me."   
Jojo frowned, sock was taking this whole soulmate thing to another level. He actually believed that his soulmate would dedicate whatever they drew onto their arm to Sock. It was pathetic getting so strung up when he didn't even know the person.

Cradling his arm to his chest with the widest smile possible Sock giggled amd Jojos frown deepend. Ok maybe sock had a reason to be happy. It wasn't like it was the kids fault that his soulmate drew pretty things that appeared on socks arms and the only thing that appeared on hers were math problems, homework assignments, and a list of what to get from the grocery store every so often.

"Hey sock." Sock looked up bright green eyes looking up to see Jojo picking at the chipping paint off the school table. "Why don't you ever draw something back or write anything. I mean it's kinda unfair they draw a lot for you and they get nothing in return huh?"

The brunettes pressed his lips in a thin line, looking down at the art on his arm. He really did want to write something, a thank you or a doodle, but his parents were against it. They thought I'd be better if Sock stayed as one of those few who didn't doodle on their arms or give anything away that might reveal anything to their soulmate. It was an old tradition the girls usually did, Socks parents always wanted a girl so they forced him into it.

"I can't Jojo, you know how my mom and dad are."

Jojo sighed and nodded. "I know, see you later Sowachowski." Getting up she patted his shoulder and went off to talk to some other group of people.

Letting his head lay down on the table Sock closed his eyes. He wished he could draw something back.  
\-----------  
Sitting in the middle of history Sock was bored out of his mind. The squirrels outside Mr.Myars window only kept him occupied for so long before it got boring. Mr.Myars voice made him nod off a little during the middle of the period. "Can't the day be over now." He hissed between his teeth tapping his fingers on the wooden desk.

Sock had been more irritable lately, not only did he get a B on his report card and find out that his parents confiscated all his slasher movies, but his soulmate stopped writing on his arm.

Of course he blamed his parents for this, if they would have just let him write something on his arm maybe his soulmate would still be drawing beautiful flowers and doodles on him.

Huffing he buried his face in his very blank arms ontop of his desk dozing off.

"Ow!" Sock bolted straight up out of his chair. Mr.Myers stopped his lesson and the whole class turned back to look at him.

Raising a furry eyebrow Mr.Meyers looked at Sock, who was grasping his arm to his chest in pain. "Are you alright Mr.Sowachowski?"

Looking from his arm back to his history teacher Sock studdered. "I..I don't know. "Looking back down at his arm he gasped in horrer. Blood. "I-I'm bleeding."

The gray haired man set the chalk down in the tray and told the rest of the class to work on their lesson before pulling sock out of the room.

Tears welled up in his eyes not only from pain but from the thought of what could be happening to his soul mate.  
\---------  
Sock raised his hand to be excused to his locker once again. His English teacher let him go with a knowing nod and Sock trudged out of the room cradling his once again bleeding arm. 

For months this had been going on, randomly cuts would appear on Socks arms, so often it didn't even hurt anymore it was just a sting. His parents had noticed of course and spoke to somebody about it.

Socks soulmate was cutting themselves, and that cut straight through the normally bubbly happy boys heart.

His parents had started sending him to therapy in hopes that with some counseling their son would be back to normal, but it was futile. Sock was upset.

Getting to his locker the teen put in his combo before grabbing the roll of bandages from the shelf and wrapping up his arm.  
\-------  
It was two am when the burning sensation on Socks arm woke him up. For a couple minutes he content to just lay there and let the blood trickle down his arm, but when it started to drip on the floor sock lifelessy got to his feet and to the bathroom.

He yawned leaning on the sink counter as he washed the blood off the new cut down the drain. Green eyes lazily looking around the bathroom until they caught the sight of his fathers razor.

Sock bit his lip. Maybe, maybe if he cut himself his soulmate could see what they were doing to him, maybe they could feel his pain of having to watch the blood flow from an injury that was too precise to be accidental. Feel his heartbreak at knowing that yes, he could feel it too.

Swallowing the lump in his throat ignoring the new cuts appearing on his skin Sock picked up the razor, taking it apart and taking the blade out.   
Cutting his arm wouldn't be a good idea, he decided since that's where his soulmate was cutting. Looking down at his bare chest Sock made his decision. 

Sniffing he took the blade and with a shaky hand put the tip against his abdomen. Biting on the inside of his cheek he added pressure until a little drop of blood came to the surface, from there he cut up watching the blood rise to the surface of his skin and slowly drip down into the bunched top of his pajama bottoms.

The cut that was being formed on his arm seemed to stop midway and Sock hoped that he got the message across.

Not a minute later words appeared on his left arm in black ink, "You can feel it too?"  
Sock stood shocked, this was the first thing they'd wrote in months, and the first words ever. He felt giddy and at the same time his stomache churned. Was he supposed to write back? But he'd get in trouble. 

Taking a deep breath the brunette ran back to his room grabbing a pen off his night stand.

"Yes I can feel it."

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's ok. Why did you do it though?"

"It's doesn't matter I'll stop."

"Please tell me why."

"I don't even know your name."

"My names sock."

"Sock? I don't buy it."

"No, sock is my nickname, my real name is Napoleon."

"oh..."

"What's your name?"

"Jonathan."

"Jonathan? That's a nice name."  
"It's stupid."

"I like it, it's way better than Napoleon."

"I guess."

"Anyway now that you know my name why'd you do it?"

There was a minute of nothing and sock looked nervously at his arm for any kind of reply, he really wanted to know what was upsetting his soulmate, what was upsetting Jonathan.

"I thought you were dead."


	2. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock meets his soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short its I just wanted to get something posted after being gone for such a long time. You might notice that the writing has a different tone towards the end because i wrote half of this chapter months back. Again i apologize but summers coming and I am going to make myself come out of this writers block.

Sock bounced on the balls of his feet, the chilly November wind blowing through his brown hair sending a chill down his spine.   
Ten minutes.

Johnathan was ten minutes late and Sock was beginning to worry that his soulmate wouldn't show up. Sock brought his sleeve up and wiped his nose sniffling. He'd give him five more minutes-no seven-no ten more-no just five. Five and then he was going to go home.

Huffing the brunette shoved his hand back in his pocket and looked around the empty park once more. His mother would kill him if she knew where he was this late at night but Sock could care less at this point. If Jonathan did come this would all be worth it.

The sound of crunching leaves made Sock look back, hand instinctively going to the pocket knife in his back pocket. Instead of coming face to face with a creepy middle-aged pedophile he was met with a boy slightly taller than him in a grey hoodie and skinny Jeans. Purple headphones were around the boy’s neck making the rest of his skin look impossibly pale and Sock momentarily thought that maybe this boy with blond hair and blue eyes was a vampire. He shook the thoughts from his head as the boy took a step closer and awkwardly messed with the purple cord of his headphones.

Captivated didn’t even begin to describe how Sock felt when he saw the adorable display of awkwardness. “So uhm you must be Napoleon?”

“S-sock, please call me Sock.” The brunette said a bit too fast blushing at his brashness. “Uh so you’re Jonathan, right?”

The blond nodded and awkward silence filled the space between them. Now what was Sock supposed to say? He had spent years waiting for this moment and now that it was here he couldn’t seem to find any words. God he bet he looked stupid. He needed to say something dammit!

Clearing his throat the brunette looked up to meet jonathans blue eyes. “Well it’s kinda cold maybe we should walk around and talk?” 

Jonathan didn’t respond right away and Sock couldn’t help to think he did something wrong. Was he asking too much? Did Jonathan want to go home? It was two in the morning. He shouldn’t have said anything. This was a bad. This was beyond bad, it was-“Hm sure, it beats layin’ awake in bed all night.”

Sock beamed, a light airy laugh escaping him as his anxiety plummeted back down. “Awesome I know a great trail to walk.”


	3. The beginning of a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok maybe Jonathan was a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my it has been a loonnng time. I really didn’t expect my hiatus to be this long but I had a lot of work and stuff. I currently have time between testing and essays to write a little so please be gentle with me I’ve become a little rusty at writing anything but explanatory essays.  
> Sorry for the short chapter and writing errors I wrote this in one sitting

Ok so maybe the trail Sock had led them to wasn’t all that great. With each step old converse and combat boots sank deeper into the mud and small weeds stuck to pant legs. It was also cold, bitterly cold. The warmth from the now appearing sunset couldn’t reach them through the thick spruce of oak trees.

Yeah this was a mistake. Sock fiddled with the strings of his pajama bottoms, sneaking a glance at the blond every once in awhile. He could see Jonathan’s nose grow increasingly red and no matter just how adorable it was in Sock’s eyes he couldn’t help feel a little bad. “It’s uh-it’s pretty cold huh?”

Jonathan shrugged shoving his hands further into his hoodie. “It’s really not that bad, I kinda like it.” 

Ok maybe Jonathan was a vampire. Sock pondered the thought, temporarily replacing the characters in those shitty twilight movies with Jonathan and himself. The thought made him cringe but he had to admit the image of the boy next to him sparkling in the sunrise would be something special. But then again cuddles would suck, he’d be the equivalent of cuddling a slab of granite. Not to mention if he was a vampire he’d be dead and when your dead blood doesn’t flow and when blood doesn’t flow...well he really shouldn’t go there.

Feeling his cheeks heat up the brunette quickly banished those thoughts from his mind and looked ahead of him. The sound of their shoes hitting the mud filled his ears and the sight of Main Street came into view. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jonathan slip his phone out and check it. “It’s almost four...maybe we should get going, it’s a school night and all.” 

For a second Sock panicked, did Jonathan get bored of him already? I mean sure he wasn’t the best at making conversation but that’s only cause they just met! He knew that right? He wasn’t always this awkward he could just go ask Jojo, she’s agree and complain how he never quits talking. 

Jonathan stared at the brunette with expecting eyes face being lit up by the white light of his screen. Shit. Shit. Shit! Say something! 

“Oh yah it is but...before we go maybe-let’s get some breakfast?”

“At four in the morning?” The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow questionably stepping off the muddy trail and onto the uneven sidewalk. 

Sock nodded and perked up, jerking his thumb to the direction of the towns oldest 24/7 diner. “Yeah they have a night owls special or an early bird platter whichever one.” 

Jonathan’s face turned to something that was indistinguishable and Sock balled his fists up around the cuff of his jacket nervously. God he was going to get rejected wasn’t he? He was going to need to take today off from school for a 13 hour shame nap. “Hmm I’m up for it, we’re going Dutch though right? Cause I only have seven dollars and two sticks of gum.” 

“Uhm,” Sock searched through his jacket pockets happy when he pulled out a ten grinning from ear to ear, “Yah I got it, c’mon let’s go!”

Without thinking twice about it Sock grabbed the teens sleeve skipping down the sidewalk. 

After almost slipping four times which made Jonathan sputter and Sock giggle in turn the two made it to the front of the old diner. Letting go of Jonathan’s sleeve Sock pushed the door open enthusiastically accidentally making it hit the wall with a loud thud.

The waitress who stood at the long counter stood up quickly and Sock rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and muttered an apology. He had gotten a little too excited but could anyone blame him, he was technically on his first date with Jonathan right?


End file.
